brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/23 June 2017
06:21 'sup bro. 06:22 Hi 06:22 And btw I will be again inactive. 06:23 It's my birthday tomorrow :p 06:23 I will try to congratulate you tomorrow. 06:24 So how're you? :) 06:28 Ah, nevermind, I understand everything :D 06:30 Great thanks, yourself? 06:31 :D 06:31 Have you moved yet? 06:31 I don't think I am feeling good right now. 06:32 What's the problem? 06:32 I was terribly scared yesterday. 06:33 What of? 06:33 Now I have one more mental trauma. 06:34 What on Earth happened? 06:35 I was lost in the woods. 06:35 Oh 06:35 Without anything but a phone. 06:35 I'll tell you what scared me a few months ago 06:35 Sure. 06:35 I was home alone playing Xbox when I hear the front door burst open and then walking downstairs 06:36 Then I hear voices 06:36 It was my bloody parents! 06:36 But once, in one of my family's house (which is haunted) I was dusting in a room 06:37 Then they called me to say they were going out so I locked the door behind her 06:37 I have three mental traumas right now. 06:37 So I was dusting on the landing when... 06:37 Bang! The door slammed itself 06:39 Absolutely terrifying (ghost) 06:40 My first trauma is meeting real ghost in the shop. 06:40 Ah yes, you said 06:40 Second trauma is the car accident. 06:41 And the third is this. 06:42 yea 06:43 But anyway, even if the car accident was terrible, afterwards I met my girlfriend. 06:43 She saved me mentally. 06:44 Glad to hear it 06:45 I fell on the road and car could kill me. 06:45 I fell on a road once 06:45 Car, however, stopped in time. 06:45 I was cycling along then the next thing I knew, I was flying over the handlebars and onto the road 06:45 That was last may, and I still have a big mark on my arm where a hole was 06:46 But I was shocked and had short shock amnesia. 06:49 So one girl who was nearby led me to the house court and calmed me down. 06:50 I couldn't even remember my name. 06:51 So she called me Kuzya. 06:51 wow 06:52 Afterwards I remembered everything. 06:52 And we became a romantic couple. 06:52 She's still my love. 06:53 Now we are going to marry, but after ten years. 06:55 cool 06:56 gtg right now 06:56 Bye. 07:02 o/ 07:06 Hello there 07:06 Hi 07:07 How are you today? 07:07 Great thanks, yourself? 07:07 I'm doing great... 07:09 Who is your favorite marvel Character? 07:09 Iron Man 07:10 Mine is either Spider-Man or Doctor Doom... 07:11 k 07:12 Look at this... 07:13 brb 07:13 ok 07:53 gello 07:58 Hi 07:53 gello 07:58 Hi 07:59 How're you? 08:03 i am fine 08:03 you? 08:05 Great thanks 08:05 It's my Birthday tomorrow 08:05 cool 08:05 guess I should say HAPPY EARTLY BURTHDAY 08:07 Back 08:07 Gello 08:14 it's really inactive here today xd 08:15 Agreed 08:15 did i missed something in the past 4 or 3 days I wasn't on? 08:20 I don't think so 08:05 Great thanks 08:05 It's my Birthday tomorrow 08:05 cool 08:05 guess I should say HAPPY EARTLY BURTHDAY 08:07 Back 08:07 Gello 08:14 it's really inactive here today xd 08:15 Agreed 08:15 did i missed something in the past 4 or 3 days I wasn't on? 08:20 I don't think so 2017 06 23